


I'd Be Honored to Shove My Body Parts Into Yours

by bubblessunshinedelight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Annoying Jackson, Bisexuality, Derek Uses His Words, F/M, M/M, Spells & Enchantments, temporary gender change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblessunshinedelight/pseuds/bubblessunshinedelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff out to her from the door, “Stiles, be careful, and if you can’t change back just know that I always wanted a boy!”</p><p>--</p><p>It looks like Derek wanted a boy too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Be Honored to Shove My Body Parts Into Yours

Stiles woke up this morning, and didn’t freak the hell out. She should’ve, considering she went to bed with a vagina, that is no longer residing in it’s place, and woke up with a penis. A dick. A shlong. A motherfucking stick. 

 

With a heavy sigh she swung her legs over the side of her bed and made her way to the bathroom. She refused to look at the mirror and hopped straight into the shower, not lingering on her new body parts, or lack of on her chest, she was out in under 15 minutes. She brushed her teeth, thankful for the steam that fogged up her mirror. Her bare feet padded over to her dresser where she kept the pack’s spare clothes and took a good look at her boyfriend’s shirt and her new body and promptly shook her head. Even though she looked to be the same height as him, they’re not the same size. Apparently gender doesn’t matter, she’ll always be smaller than Derek.

Instead she took Isaac’s clothes, a dark blue long sleeve v-neck and black jeans that were a little on the snug side, even though Isaac’s looks bigger than this one, so they must be uber tight on him. She fit perfectly in his boots though. After she got dressed, she steeled herself and looked at the mirror. She gave a long sigh, which sounded much deeper than her regular one. She walked closer and brought her hands, now freakishly long, to her face and pulled at the skin, pulled her cheeks down, bared her teeth, the works. “At least I’m not ugly.” The voice that came out her body wasn't too deep, but a significant change regardless. She still had her big eyes. bowed lips, and button nose, but she had shorter hair now. She grabbed her phone and sent a mass text to the pack:

_**S.O.S. MEET AT DEATON’S IN 20.**_ She made to put the phone in her pocket, but took it back out to send another text. _**NO ONE’S DYING...AT LEAST I DON’T THINK SO. BUT BE THERE...JACKSON.**_

She got a series of “ _okay_ ” “ _sure_ ” and a “ _fuck you_ ” from Jackson and an “ _Are you okay?_ ” from Derek that she answered with a quick text telling him she’s fine and prayed he has an open mind.

She walked into her kitchen and found her dad reading the paper. “Hey dad.” She said and made her way to the fridge grabbing a bottle of OJ.

He put his paper down, “Hey Stile--son?” She smirked while uncapping her juice and watched her dad sigh and fold up his paper. “What the hell happened?”

“You’re not even going to ask me if I’m really your daughter? You wound me dad.” She said then took a swig from her juice. He rolled his eyes

“First of all you don’t look all that different, just taller, less hair, and other stuff.” He said waving his hand in her general direction. She gave her first real smile this whole morning.

“Gee thanks Dad, well to answer your question I’m pretty sure it was that witch we got rid of last night. I should’ve known the crap coming out her mouth would’ve came back to bite us..well me in the butt.”  

She said recalling last night’s events, where the pack chased a witch down that have been sacrificing cats and other pets, but a potion Stiles and Lydia came up with pretty much made her evaporate, but only after she spewed some nonsense at Stiles.

“What did she say?” Her dad asked in a bored tone, you’d think he’d seem more concerned at the situation, then again after a year of him being in the loop he’s used to it.

“She kept throwing these cat teeth at us and I had to cuss her out, and then she said something about me sounding like a sailor, so I should be one.” Stiles rolled her eyes at the memory and pushed herself off the fridge.

Her dad only shook his head and went back to his newspaper. “So, I’m meeting Deaton with the pack to see if he knows how to reverse this, because I want my lady bits back.” She grinned at my dad’s shudder, and took her keys out the bowl and went to the jeep.

The Sheriff called out to her from the door, “Stiles, be careful, and if you can’t change back just know that I always wanted a boy!” He yelled out. Stiles gave him a blank look and backed out of the driveway with more force than necessary to get away from her father’s laughter.

-

 

She was the first one to get to Deaton’s, even though she stopped for an iced coffee on the way. She found him wiping off his operating table. “Hey, Doc.” She greeted him and smiled a bit when he gave her a confused look.

“Do I know you young man?” he asked.

She sighed and hoped she wouldn’t have to do too much convincing. “It’s me, Stiles.”

His eyes widened and he put down his rag and walked straight up to Stiles and tilted his head. “Oh my.” he breathed. He quickly turned and went to the back room. “I’m assuming the witch did this.” Stiles hopped onto the table, and her legs being a lot longer now so swinging them just looked silly.

“Yup.” She replied making the “p” pop. Deaton came back out with a thick book in his hand, scanning the pages quickly.

“Well Misss--ter. Stilinski..” He paused and she couldn’t hold back her chuckle at his perplexed looked, Deaton shook his head and continued on. “It seems like the spell will wear off on it’s own, but I have..” He was cut off by Jackson complaining and the pack trailing in through the door.

“I don’t get why Stilinski couldn’t schedule this little get together later in the day, you know after I’ve gotten my beauty sleep.” Jackson grumbled. Everyone side eyed him and Scott defended Stiles.

“She said it was an S.O.S, Jackson.” Scott said his name like it physically pained him at this point.

“She also said no one was dying, so it couldn’t have been that impo-” “Shut it Douchemore!”

“No one was speaking to you Stilinski!” Jackson replied to Stiles, who cut him off, but his eyes widened when he saw her...or him. “Stilinski?” He asked. Stiles rolled her eyes at him, and searched for her boyfriend who hadn’t taken his eyes off her body since he walked in.

She got distracted though when Jackson started laughing hysterically and pointing at Stiles. Everyone’s expression including Deaton was in a similar state of exasperation.

Lydia finally had enough and grabbed her mate by the ear and dragged him outside, most likely to yell at him to stop embarrassing her. With Jackson gone everyone could focus their attention on Stiles.

It was Scott who broke the silence, “Dude.” He breathed. “You’re a dude.”

“Oh Scotty nothing can get past those super senses of yours.” Stiles said sarcastically.

“I guess you really Batman now, huh Stiles.” Erica teased.

“Har. Har. Very funny, Erica. I’ll have you know Batman...” Stiles trailed off in her sentence because Derek was suddenly on her. Literally. His arm wound around Stiles’ waist and inhaled her neck deeply. “Um hello? You okay there Der?” Stiles said poking at his shoulder, but her moves were halted when Derek grabbed said finger and sniffed her wrist.

“You still smell like yourself.” He said with his lips against my wrist. Stiles couldn’t really focus because the body she was in right now seemed to be doing things..down there.

Derek and Stiles broke out of their bubble when Deaton cleared his throat and they both looked at the uncomfortable look on his face, Stiles felt a heat creep from under my shirt and take over my face. Derek, the asshole, had a smirk on his face along with rest of the pack, except for Scott , who looked a little sick. Lydia and Jackson were also back in the room, apparently having walked back in without neither Derek or Stiles noticing.

“As I was saying Ms. Stilinski I have a pill that I filled with a powder to help speed along spells like the one that was casted on you. You take it and you’ll be back to your old self in less than a week. If not, this spell could very well last you about 3-4 weeks” He handed the bottle to Stiles, but Derek snatched it before she even had a chance to close her fingers around the bottle.

Stiles whipped her head around to gape at him, but he was ignoring her completely.

“Thank you Deaton for all your help, we’ll just get out of your way now.” Derek said with the largest,  _fakest_ smile that Stiles has ever seen. Then he wrapped an arm around Stiles and half carried and pulled him along to the parking lot.

Once in front of the jeep Derek took the keys to his own car out, turned and tossed them to Boyd. Then addressed everyone else, “Don’t come to the house,and don’t call either of us unless you’re dying.” he said this like he was talking about the weather.

Lydia rolled her eyes and smirked, “How long?”

Derek looked back at Stiles and raked his eyes down her body and eyed the impressive bulge she was now sporting, the hunger in his eyes was enough to make her long legs go weak. “Not sure yet. We’ll let you know.” He answered without looking back at them. Stiles vaguely heard Scott whimper like he was in pain and Erica, Allison, and maybe Isaac too, were snickering. She also heard Jackson ask who was going to be the top. Eventually they all drove away and Stiles and Derek were the only ones left.

Derek left no distance between them as he crowded her against the car, his lips close enough to hers that she could feel every breath he took. In this body she was now the same height as her boyfriend, but he was bulkier.

“Um Derek what’s going on?” she asked with a tremor to her voice, as Derek’s lips traced down her lips to her jaw.

“I’ll tell you at the house.” With that he pushed off of her and went around the car to the passenger side.

The ride back to the Hale house was...quiet. Stiles only swerved slightly when she caught Derek giving her that heated look again. After that she kept her eyes strictly on the road. When they got to the house she followed him silently to his room, and she found everything a bit odd until he pinned her to the door. Now this she understood.

 

Derek continued his assault on her lips, biting, and nipping them. It was getting harder for the human to hold her breath, so Derek moved his kisses down her jaw and to her neck. Stiles moaned at the pull if her skin from his lips.

 

He moved his lips to her ear, “You think you’d be willing to top?” Stiles’ mind screeched to a halt.

 

Wait. What. “Wait. What.” Derek pulled back with a slight and in the body Stiles was the same height as him, maybe even ½ an inch taller.

 

He ducked his head and his ears turned an even darker shade of red. “Well, sometimes I finger myself or use toys, but since you now have...the equipment I thought maybe you could, you know _fuck me_.”

 

Stiles was slightly confused, this is the first she’s ever hearing of this. Derek isn’t exactly Mr. Share Bear. And now she’s finding out Derek likes, well she doesn’t really know what he likes. “So, you like men?”

 

“And women!” He was quick to respond, fearing she would get the wrong idea. “I like men, and women, but I love you.” Stiles sighed and dragged them to sit on the bed side by side.

 

“So you’ve thought of me fucking you, but as a girl I didn’t have a dick.” She paused and thought about how Derek’s mind was working. “Oh! A strap-on! You’ve wanted me to peg you!”

 

She must of been a little to excited, because he leaned away from her slightly. She just rolled her eyes and pulled him back, smacking a kiss on his cheek, and hooker her chin over his shoulder. “Why didn’t you ever tell me about this?” She asked, her voice quieted down.

 

He shrugged the shoulder without her head. “Didn’t know if you’d be interested.” He mumbled.

 

“Oh _Derbear._ ” “Don’t call me that.” “You’ll never know if you don’t ask, silly. I’d be honored to shove my body parts into yours, and when I change back I’d be honored to shove replicas of body parts into yours.” She said with a cheeky grin.

 

Derek threw a withered glare. “I hate you.” Stiles let out a guffaw and pushed derek down to straddle his waist.

 

“Puh-lease. Your love for me is infinite, as mine is for you.” That got a soft smile from Derek. “Now you’re going to have to walk me through this, lovebug.”

 

Derek rolled his eyes at the pet name, but pulled Stiles down on top of him.

 

-

 

Two weeks later after Stiles changed back, Derek froze in his path when he found her in his living room with at least 10 dildos. All different shapes, sizes, and textures.

 

She smirked at his expression, “You might want to text the pack telling them to stay away for a bit, again.” Derek’s phone was out before she could even finish her sentence.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored. Hope it was okay.


End file.
